Boredum
by crazytomboy78
Summary: Sometimes boredum can lead to some pretty great things. Especially for Tony Stark...one-shot, Pepperony! My favorite XD


As Pepper scribbled away in her diary (which was already filled with entries and doodles depicting a crush on a certain genius), she heard a peculiar sound coming from outside her bedroom window.

As she went to open the window and check it out, she saw Iron Man floating there, about to knock on her window.

"Tony! What are you doing here?" She asked, surprised.

"Eh, I'm bored and Rhodey's being no fun and doing his homework." Tony explained.

"And what do you plan on doing here?" She asked curiously. Tony shrugged.

"Wanna go on a little adventure?" He asked, sporting his trademark playboy smile behind his golden mask. Pepper smiled.

"Sure, why not." She said, climbing out her window and into Iron Man's arms, of which Tony wrapped around her securely.

"So, where are we going?" She asked happily as they took off.

"I dunno, places."

Pepper chuckled lightly.

"Oh, you're so mysterious, Stark."

Tony smirked. "I can't help myself."

They were silent for a little bit before Pepper's curiosity got the best of her.

"Okay, seriously, where are we going?" Proper asked.

"Seriously, I don't know. Can't we just sit back, have fun and see where nature takes us?" Tony responded. They both blushed at the comment, as of course they both saw the double meaning behind it. An awkward silence ensued until they reached the water and Tony suddenly turned with the coastline and the action took Pepper by surprise, which caused her to slip out of his grip. Tony quickly zoomed under her and caught her bridal style and opened his mask.

"Whoa, almost lost you there. Gave me a real scare. Are you okay?" He asked, relieved.

"Yeah, sorry, I guess that turn just took me by surprise." Pepper said. She noticed that his face was completely flushed.

"Uhh, are you okay? You're pale as a ghost." Pepper asked. Tony swallowed nervously.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. You just gave me a scare is all." Tony said.

"Enough to make you look like you're going to throw up?" Pepper asked.

"N-no, I'm not gonna throw up, I just don't like dropping people is all." Tony said.

"Aw, I scared Tony half to death!" Pepper teased. Tony's cheeks grew rosy red.

"You just enjoy teasing me, don't you?"

"Aw, lighten up sour puss." Pepper said with a smile.

"Seriously, do you know what I'd do if I let you fall? I can never let that happen." Tony said.

"Aww, Tony that's so sweet!" Pepper said. Realizing what he had admitted, Tony blushed. They were silent for a bit until Tony landed them atop a building by the beach.

"Aw I was having fun. Why'd we stop?" Pepper asked.

"Well first of all I'm getting a bit tired and second of all, that." Tony explained, pointing out over to the ocean. Pepper followed his finger to see the most stupendous view of the ocean she'd ever seen.

"Tony…this is so beautiful! I've never seen such a better view in my life!" Pepper said as Tony sat on the ledge, legs dangling over the side. He had removed his armor so he could watch it with his own eyes. Pepper sat down next to him.

"This is just so amazing. How did you ever find this view?" She asked.

"I came across it one night when I was watching for criminal activity." Tony explained.

They sat in silence as they watched out over the ocean as the subtle waves hit the shore and retracted back into the sea. As Pepper set her hand down beside her, Tony placed his on top of hers. When Pepper looked over to him, he was just looking over to the ocean. Pepper smiled and blushed, looking back to the ocean.

~…~

A little while later, Pepper's phone went off which of course, disrupted the peace.

"Hello? Oh, hi dad. No, I'm okay, I just kinda snuck out my window. No, it was sudden, kind of a last minute decision. Sorry! I forgot to tell you I was going out! Ugh, fine, I'll come home…bye." Pepper sighed as she hung up her phone.

"What's up?" Tony asked.

"I'm in trouble for sneaking out." Pepper said, annoyed.

"Oh…sorry." Tony said sheepishly.

"Oh, it's not your fault, I should've told my dad I'm going out." Pepper said.

"Being completely fair, I don't think I should've come up to your window."

"Don't go blaming yourself Tony, you didn't get me in trouble." Pepper said as she stood up. Tony armored up to bring her home.

"You know I will, whether I like it or not." He said as he wrapped his arms around her and took to the skies once more.

Once they got to Pepper's window, Tony set her down on the fire escape next to it and hovered beside it as he said goodnight.

"Well, it was fun while it lasted. Sorry for getting you in trouble."

"Eh, it's not your fault."

"Well, I guess I'll see you after your million-year long punishment…"

Pepper chuckled. "Yeah, see you then."

There was a moment of awkward silence between them as they stared into each other's eyes (Tony's faceplate was open) before suddenly, Pepper moved in and kissed him on the cheek. On instinct that Tony didn't know he had, He grabbed her shoulders and kissed her for real. Pepper, taken by surprise, closed her eyes and decided not to ruin it for herself…or Tony.

After Tony fought with himself to stop, he finally separated himself from her, a heavy blush on his cheeks. "Heh…sorry, I-I don't know what came over me."

"No, no, it's okay, I kinda liked it…" Pepper admitted.

"Honestly, me too." Tony responded. They were silent for a moment.

"Well, see you tomorrow…" Pepper said with a smile. Tony smiled back and waved like a mindless idiot. Pepper giggled and climbed back through her window.

Tony flew off into the skyline, laughing in joy and celebration as he flew in circles.

~…~

The next day at school, Pepper met Tony and Rhodey at Tony's locker with a sigh.

"So what's the scoop?" Tony asked.

"I'm grounded for the month." Pepper said miserably.

"Oh. Sorry again," Tony said.

"I told you it's not your fault, Tony!"

As Rhodey listened, he got very confused. "Alright, I'm missing something here…"

But as Tony wrapped his arms around her waist and moved in and kissed her, he didn't hear Rhodey and mumbled, "I can't help it, I just can't stay away."

Rhodey was beyond the maximum level of confusion now. "Woah, seriously what did I miss?" Rhodey asked. Tony smirked.

"Oh, after you chose homework over a social life last night Iron Man paid Pepper a visit and we went for a fly. You can guess how that night ended." Tony explained. Rhodey nodded.

When the bell rang, Pepper gave Tony a quick kiss and headed to class. As Tony and Rhodey went to their own class, Tony was smiling dreamily.

"So basically you went and goofed off last night?" Rhodey asked.

"So sue me, I'm a goof in love."

**D'aww, that was cute! Haha, I got the idea this morning, and despite the long wait to get it posted, it turned out perfectly! And it was longer than expected…oh well, review :3**


End file.
